Unidos hasta el fin
by Andyden
Summary: Mejores amigos. Por lo menos eso era lo que pensaban que eran. Slash! Nuevos capitulos! :D
1. Capítulo 1

_**Capítulo I**_

Harry sentía que el cielo se venía abajo. La molesta y hasta incluso atemorizadora lluvia se cernía sobre el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor, amenazándolos con cancelar la práctica. Harry pensaba que si no paraba dentro de cinco minutos, tendría que suspenderla.

Un trueno rugió, a lo que Ron casi se cae de la escoba. Ya no habían pasado cinco minutos cuando Harry llamó a todo el equipo, les ordenó que bajaran, y les habló casi gritando:

- ¡Estuvieron muy bien, chicos! - gritó - Pero con esta lluvia no iremos a ningún lado. Sí, ya se... lo siento mucho. Pero no podemos seguir. Ahora, ¡a las duchas, equipo!

Corriendo para no empaparse, todo el equipo de Quidditch se metió dentro de los vestuarios. Sin embargo, las chicas dijeron que los verían luego y se fueron corriendo a Hogwarts, pues tenían clase de Adivinación.

Los chicos se metieron en el vestuario, cuyo interior estaba cálido y ahí se secaron la ropa (entre estornudos) y se cambiaron. Ahora calentitos, Harry habló:

- Bueno, chicos, estuvieron excelentes. Si seguimos así, les ganaremos a esos Slytherins locos - dijo, y todos se rieron.

- Hey, Harry, ¿sigues saliendo con Cho? - preguntó Fred, encima de todas las voces. Se notaba que estaban dispuestos a quedarse, pues afuera hacía frío.

- Bueno, pues... - Harry dubitó. Su estómago se había contraído. ¿Es que nadie lo podía entender? - ...no, he cortado con ella.

Todos abrieron la boca de tal manera que casi se les desprende la mandíbula.

- ¿Pero... no... por qué cortaron? - preguntó esta vez George.

- Cosas que pasan - respondió simplemente Harry.

Ron se veía en cierto punto un poco feliz, lo que sorprendió mucho a Harry. Nunca le habría cabido en su cabeza que Ron no quería esa unión.

- Bueno, chicos, nos vamos - dijo luego de un gran rato una gran parte del equipo, dejando solos a Ron, Fred, George y Harry. Los Gryffindor no tenían clase de nada después del entrenamiento, así que se quedaron.

Harry se sentó. Estaba muy cansado y le dolían todos sus músculos.

- Bueno - dijo Ron luego de un rato -, ¿alguno de ustedes dos tiene novia? - preguntó, señalando con la cabeza a los gemelos.

- Pues... no, hermanito - dijeron los dos al unísono.

- ¿Nada, nada? - inquirió Ron.

- Nada - dijeron los gemelos, y sonrieron.

Harry no aguantaba la situación.

- ¿Se puede saber de qué se rien? - les preguntó a Fred y George.

- Por favor, Harry - dijeron - es obvio lo que está sucediendo. Ninguno de nosotros está interesado en chicas, ¡y lo sabes muy bien!

Todos se callaron. Ron estaba con las orejas coloradas, y Harry sonrosado. Luego de un rato, rompieron el silencio:

- Bueno, tienen razón - admitieron.

Los gemelos se rieron.

- ¿Y... quién les mola del colegio? - preguntaron descaradamente.

Ni Ron ni Harry respondieron enseguida. Los dos sabían una verdad incómoda; no se atrevían a mirarse.

- Bueno, chicos, ¡creo que estamos ante un dilema! - dijo Fred.

Harry levantó la mirada y vio a Ron. Sus ojos azules, tiernos, hermosos, flamantes, que tanto había amado durante años y años, estaban observándolo amorosamente. Sin embargo, Fred y George parecían por alguna razón saber todo lo que pasaba.

- Hey, dejémosnos de amor - dijeron -. Ahora, ya sabemos que ustedes dos se aman. No nos molesta en absoluto. Es más, si quieren, pueden besarse...

Esa parecía su intención. Y también la de Harry... sí, el quería besar a Ron y tenerlo cerca por siempre. Ron lo estaba mirando, como esperando algo. Y Harry quería ese algo...

Se acercó lentamente a Ron, mientras Fred y George los miraban. Sus labios estaban húmedos y tiernos... No se podía resistir... No supo cómo, pero se acercó a sus labios y los besó.

Ron parecía complacido por el beso; tanto que se lo devolvió, jugando con sus labios, probando su lengua... Luego de un rato, se separó.

- ¿Qué te sucede? - preguntó Harry.

- Ellos - dijo Ron, señalando a los gemelos.

Harry no se había percatado de los mismos. Estaban observando, sus ojos con expresión graciosa.

- Vamos, chicos... nosotros los seguimos - y les guiñó un ojo a Harry y a Ron.

Harry se acercó de vuelta a Ron, le besó todos sus labios y volvieron a besarse con la lengua. Harry sentía el calor subiendo por su cuerpo, prendiéndole los sentidos, agudizando su amor... Podía sentir las mejillas de Ron, calentitas, cubriéndolo del frío. Por primera vez, Ron habló.

- Te amo, Harry... desde hace tanto tiempo... - y volvió a besarlo.

Se estaban entrelazando cuando Harry se acercó a la remera de Ron y se la sacó, dejando al descubierto un hermoso pecho musculoso, con algunos pelos, blanco y suave. Era tan masculino... Harry no se podía resistir al ver semejante cuerpo hermoso. Bajó hasta su pecho y se lo besó, aprovechando cada centímetro de este para darle placer a su mejor amigo. Continuó bajando hasta sus pantalones, cuando los desabrochó y se los sacó.

Ron estaba en ese momento en unos calzones blancos, que marcaban su paquete. Harry se relamió en la idea de probarlo; pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada más, Ron lo desnudó a el también, dejando a ambos en boxers. Mirando de reojo, Harry podía ver a Fred y George besándose pasionalmente, solo en pantalones.

Harry empezó a frotar su pene contra el de Ron, provocando que ambos empezasen a jadear descontroladamente, presas de una adrenalina furiosa. Harry empezó a bajar hasta el boxer de Ron y, lentamente, se los quitó, tirándolos al suelo.

Se quedó boquiabierto. Ante él tenía el pene de su mejor amigo, que era francamente ¡enorme! Sus testículos eran rosas y tiernos, y su equipo largo y suave. Harry no daba más. Se acercó a la punta del miembro de Ron y empezó a lamerla. Ron gemía cada vez más mientras Harry empezaba a metérselo todo en la boca. Podía sentir el calor de el miembro adentro de su boca, cómo se endurecía cada vez que lo lamía más y más... Ron le puso una mano en su nuca y presionaba, haciendo que Harry succionara cada vez más y más rapido.

Luego de un rato, sacó su boca del pene de Ron y éste respiró profundamente.

- Quiero tenerte, Harry... - dijo entre respiros.

- Pues ténme - dijo Harry, sonriendo y poniéndose en cuatro patas.

Ron sonrió y jugueteó con el culo de Harry tiernamente, metiéndole dedos de vez en cuando. Le encantaba que fuera tan redondo, perfecto y tierno... Masturbándose, metió su pene en el ano de Harry, penetrándolo. Harry gimió fuertemente. Le encantaba. Ron se lo metió hasta el fondo, gimiendo y gritando a su paso. Empezó a penetrarlo rítmicamente, gimiendo en sintonía con Harry, que gritaba el nombre de Ron.

Estaba sintiéndose en el cielo cuando miró a su costado. Fred y George estaban haciendo lo mismo. Ante la idea de ello, se excitó el doble y penetró a Harry más fuertemente. Un hilo de pre-semen se deslizó fuera de su pene, excitándolo. Penetró mas rápida y fuertemente, fundiéndose en uno solo con Harry.

Luego de un rato, sacó su pene de el culo de Harry y se masturbó, provocando que se viniera en el pecho de éste. Harry gemía; le encantaba lo que estaba haciendo Ron. Ahora le faltaba a él... Ron se acercó a su pene, lo lamió hasta el fondo, mientras Harry gritaba su nombre a los cuatro vientos. Luego de unos minutos, sintió todo su líquido dentro de su boca, disfrutándolo como un néctar. Fue hasta la boca de Harry y se besaron, compartiendo el jugo de Harry. Ambos estaban sumamente felices.

- Te adoro, Ron - dijo Harry, y sonrió -. Espera...

Y miró a su costado. Fred y George estaban masturbándose ambos a la vez. Harry fue hasta ellos y le lamió el pene a Fred, mientras Ron lo hizo con George. Ambos se vinieron a la vez sobre la cara de los chicos.

- Chicos, son geniales - dijieron los gemelos.

Los cuatro se rieron. Había sido la mejor experiencia de su vida.

- ¿Cuando es el próximo entrenamiento? - se rió Fred.


	2. Capítulo 2

Harry sigui garabateando su hoja, ahora toda rayada y escrita, sin prestar atenci n a lo que escrib a, y peor todav a, a lo que dec a el profesor Flitwick. Estaba muy concentrado en muchas cosas, pero en ninguna a la vez.

Mir por la ventana. Asombrado, vio que hab a mucha felicidad en el mundo si exist a aqu l sentimiento adentro de l. El amaba a esa persona, y dar a lo que sea para tenerla. Era una l stima que aqu lla persona no lo encontrara lo suficientemente interesante o atractivo como para prestarle un minuto de atenci n, o una mirada a los ojos.

- Potter, podr a hacer un hechizo camuflador? - dijo una voz de repente, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Harry mir adelante y vio que el profesor Flitwick le estaba hablando.

- Ehh... eso creo - dijo.

Luego de unos minutos, no le sorprendi que el profesor le diera mucha tarea. Pero por lo menos ten a a Ron para hacer su tarea a ltimo momento con l, para variar.

---------

- Oh, vamos, Hermione, dime la respuesta 5... - rogaba Ron, en una t pica medianoche en la Sala Com n de Gryffindor.

- No, no, y c mo era? - se pregunt sard nicamente - Ah, s , no. Me voy a la cama antes de que Ron se arrodille - dijo, ir nicamente, y luego se dio vuelta y se encamin a su dormitorio.

- En serio pensaba arrodillarme - admiti Ron, rasc ndose la cabeza.

Sin embargo, Harry no prestaba atenci n. Amaba cuando Ron se rascaba la cabeza de esa forma. Lo hac a ver tan... hermoso, tan masculino. Encima, su pelo era completamente rojo, lo que lo hac a muy atractivo. Y estaba despeinado. Harry se volv a loco cuando ve a pelo de chico despeinado.

- Harry, est s bien? - pregunt Ron, provocando un sobresalto en Harry.

- Eh, s , Ron - dijo, y trat de no mirarlo a los ojos. En vez de eso, mir su tarea y fingi que la hac a.

Sin embargo, sent a una mirada penetr ndolo. Hab a unos ojos mirando su fingida cara de concentraci n. Levant la mirada, y vio lo que mas tem a. Los ojos de Ron mir ndolo fijamente.

- Dime la verdad - le dijo, mir ndolo con aquella mirada que hac a derretir a Harry. Sus cejas levantadas, sus ojos tiernos y azules brillando.

Harry no pod a reaccionar. Eran esos momentos que odiaba, cuando no pod a hablar a causa de estar mirando como un bobo a la persona que amaba.

"Vamos, Harry, arri sgate. Cu nto m s vas a esperar?", se dijo para s mismo.

- No, no estoy bien - dijo, de repente mir ndolo a los ojos -. Me pasa algo. Me pasa que te amo.

Y acto seguido, se levant un poco de la silla, se acerc a Ron, y lo bes tiernamente en su boca.

Fueron como horas, d as, meses. Incluso a os. Harry nunca olvid aqu l beso. Fue una sensaci n de bienestar tal que sent a que su coraz n se iba a salir y l se derret a de amor.

Luego de un rato se acord de que estaba besando a Ron, y se separ de inmediato. No se hab a dado cuenta. Sin embargo, Ron lo miraba fijamente, como tratando de entender. No dec a nada. Luego de un rato, sonri .

- Harry, eres muy tierno - dijo con esos labios tan hermosos -. C mo har a yo para no amarte?

Y luego, agarr las carpetas y los libros, los guard en sus mochilas, y se acerc a Harry en el sill n. Para sorpresa de Harry, Ron lo abraz de la forma m s tierna que un ser vivo pod a conocer.

Estuvieron as , abraz ndose, por much simo tiempo. Se demostraron el amor que por mucho tiempo hab an ocultado, dici ndose todo lo que hace una hora nunca hubieran imaginado que iban a decir.

- Y entonces, cuando me dijiste que quer as orinar, sent mariposas en la panza y aunque no ten a ganas fui igual al ba o para verte - confes Harry, y los dos se rieron. (N/A: 0 imaginaci n xD)

- Harry... te molesta si me saco la camisa? - pregunt Ron. Harry sent a un calor subi ndole a las mejillas, pero dijo que no ten a problema. Ron no parec a tener ese sentimiento de lujuria.

El pelirrojo se sac la corbata y se desaboton la camisa. Harry le mir ese pecho tan... blanco, tierno, indescriptiblemente hermoso. Ron sonri . Era el momento.

Se acerc lentamente a Harry, y lo bes en los labios. Luego lo mir a sus ojos verdes, como rog ndole algo. Harry sonri y fue hasta su pecho, y lo lami . Luego fue a sus pezones, y luego de acariciarlos, se los bes . Eran rosas y muy tiernos, en el opini n de Harry. No imaginaba como ser a lo dem s. (N/A: :D)

Baj por su pecho hasta el pantal n. Le desabroch la bragueta y el cintur n, y poco a poco se lo sac . Ron usaba un boxer blanco, debajo del cual se notaba una erecci n. Harry sonri , pero antes de poder hacer lo que quer a, Ron fue hasta l y lo desvisti , dej ndolo en boxers.

- Wow, somos dos chicos en boxers - dijo, y los dos se rieron.

- Vamos, mu stramelo tu primero - dijo Harry, y Ron sonri .

Se baj los boxers, mostrando unas nalgas redonditas y tiernas (N/A: ^___^), y m s sorpresivamente, un miembro muy erecto.

Harry se relami y empez a lamerlo todo. Empez por la punta, y luego fue bajando. Ron, al primer contacto, gimi con un sonido que le dio coraje a Harry, y sigui mas fuerte. Sent a el placer de Ron emanarle por los poros. Luego de un rato, sent a que Ron se vendr a, as que lo dej , y le sonri a Ron.

- Harry... quiero mam rtela yo tambi n - dijo, y puso a Harry en su lugar.

Le sac el boxer lentamente, y vio su miembro. Estaba muy erecto, y parec a expectante. Ron se arrodill y empez a lamerlo. Harry empez a gemir, al ritmo al que Ron le lam a el miembro. Ron tambi n par de lamer cuando Harry se estaba por venir.

- Quiero que seas m o, Harry - sonri .

Harry sonri , y se puso boca abajo. Ron le acarici sus nalgas, como si fueran de porcelana, mientras jugueteaba con su entrada. Luego puso su miembro en la entrada y empez a empujar.

El chico que vivi sinti una sensaci n de calor que lo recorr a por todo el cuerpo. Se sent a excelente. Empez a gemir, como lo hizo antes, pero con m s placer. Ron entraba y sal a de manera sorprendente.

- Hmmm... ahhh, s , Ron... - dec a Harry.

- Oh, s , Harry, estoy por venirme... - gimi Ron, mientras miraba al techo y entraba y sal a de Harry a una velocidad desconcertante.

Finalmente, sac el miembro de Harry, lo dio vuelta, y empez a masturbarse. Luego de un rato expuls todo su jugo arriba del pecho flacucho de Harry, quien tambi n expuls todo.

- Mmm... fue hermoso, Harry - dijo Ron -. Te amo, te amo tanto...

Y se acerc a sus labios, lo bes , y se quedaron as , sin importar nada, s lo ellos dos, juntos. 


End file.
